


Before an After

by AM_ERTA



Series: the angst and vague universe of drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, desperate desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AM_ERTA/pseuds/AM_ERTA
Summary: (There shouldn’t be an after because:1. It’s a beginning with no end, and2. Osamu kisses him like there’s no tomorrow.)[in which osamu tells him new year kisses are for good luck, and suna grasps onto the idea]
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: the angst and vague universe of drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781611
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Before an After

Before,

Suna Rintarou knows how things are going to be.

Suna knows the basics: a dinner date, or maybe two (Osamu is a hopeless romantic, though he never admits). A trip to an amusement park, perhaps (Osamu loves bumper cars). Making lunchbox with octopus-shaped sausages ( _Embarrassing_ , Osamu says, but his smile tells Suna otherwise).

So, really. It is safe to say Suna knows how it’s going to happen: a beginning with no end.

(There shouldn’t be an after because:

1\. It’s a beginning with no end.)

Before,

Suna knows him like this:

  1. Two kisses in the morning, three kisses during lunch break if they meet, five kisses before bed,
  2. (and another series of stolen kisses if Suna tries),
  3. Osamu is, by default, the little spoon,
  4. he gets cuddlier after a tiring match, and
  5. he kisses Suna like there is no tomorrow



(There shouldn’t be an after because:

1\. Osamu kisses him like there’s no tomorrow.)

Before,

Suna knows himself like this:

  1. The concept of marriage doesn’t fancy him,
  2. he sleeps in Osamu’s last-season jersey,
  3. he worships the small birthmark on Osamu’s inner-thigh, and
  4. he wakes up 15 minutes before Osamu
  5. (because by god, he looks _beautiful_ ).



(There shouldn’t be an after because:

1\. It’s a beginning with no end, and

2\. Osamu kisses him like there’s no tomorrow.)

Before,

  1. “New year kisses for goodluck, Suna.”
  2. (Suna leans down and watches fireworks bursting before his eyes.)



(There shouldn’t be an after because:

1. **It’s a beginning with no end** , and

2\. Osamu kisses him like there’s no tomorrow.)

Before,

  1. Suna goes ring-shopping two years after dating, and
  2. he calls an wedding organizer
  3. because: Osamu will say yes



(There shouldn’t be an after because:

1\. **It’s a beginning with no end** , and

2. **Osamu kisses him like there’s no tomorrow**.)

(After,

  1. A very messy truth to be spitted,
  2. _i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry_ ,
  3. a series of _why_ ,
  4. to be replied with another _i'm sorry_ ’s,
  5. (inhale exhale inhale exhale inhale—)
  6. Suna thinks about the ring in the sock drawer
  7. (he hasn't told Osamu about it)
  8. Suna still thinks: there shouldn’t be an after.



(After,

  1. A drunk visit from Suna to Osamu’s new place,
  2. a pathetic whimper of _please_ ,
  3. to be replied with: Y _ou need to go home_
  4. Suna, mind fogged from alcohol, still thinks:
  5. _but you were my home you were my home_ you are my home _is there anything other than_ you _,_
  6. a hitched breath,
  7. (a sign of defeat, but not letting go— _never letting go_ ), and
  8. a very quiet wish: _C_ _an I have one last kiss?_
  9. Doubting dark grey eyes
  10. Suna follows with: _For good luck_.
  11. Doubting dark grey eyes, still,
  12. and very familiar lips
  13. only colder
  14. only no longer Suna’s
  15. only not for good luck)




End file.
